


What's in a Name? (part 1?)

by melodicSiren



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, crack!ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicSiren/pseuds/melodicSiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story of a time Bradford got hurt, and Stockman helped.<br/>(First chapter?) can be seen as pre-relationship or just as co-workers</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name? (part 1?)

            The latest battle with the turtles had not gone well. Bradford was sure the blue one hadn’t meant to cut that deep (he wouldn’t put it past the red one if it had been him), and his thick fur hid the damage almost too well, but it had been done none the less. Now he had to drag himself away from the fight, blood starting to matte the fur on his arm into a crusted, tangled, mess, the excess dripping down, widening the red stain. Xever had gone ahead quickly, either not noticing or not caring that his usual partner in crime wasn’t there. The dog was heavily leaning on it being the later.  
            Whatever he had been expecting when he pushed open the steel door and stumbled into the base he shared with his fellow under-handed employees, it was not to be suddenly swept away by their resident mad scientist, who was talking; he was always talking. The mutant got the sense that he might have been upset with him for some reason? He wasn’t sure. Quickly he was lead off to the right and down a short hall before entering a bright room made to sit on a hard mattress, lumpy and a bit stained with dirt and chemical residue. It didn’t occur to Bradford that this was the scientist’s bed until later. The other man appeared in front of him again, handing him a cloth and telling him to hold it firmly against the wound, moving the dog’s hand for him when he didn’t immediately comply. Normally Bradford would have put up more of a fight; but at the moment his head was swimming, and his vision starting to blur around the edges. He watched vaguely as the skinny man riffled through his cabinets for supplies. Suddenly he was back and removing the cloth. A cold liquid poured onto the cut, followed by a sting that made the mutant wince. It was followed up quickly by another cool gel before the area began to go numb. _Anaesthetic…_ he noticed. He would have scoffed, but he didn’t seem to have the energy. His arm was taken in small, human, hands and placed in an equally small lap. There was no sensation aside from a slight tug as the scientist sewed him up. The man was talking again, he realized. No; more like muttering. The words wouldn’t seem to stick in his head long enough to be fully understood, but they sounded as though they were meant to be comforting. He drifted in and out after that, never really sleeping, but not fully conscious either. He was pulled from his daze when he felt his arm released from the gentle hold. The little man was still there, looking into his eyes, appearing worried. Bradford huffed and lay down, really not caring where he was.  
“I’m fine Baxter” he tried to growl, but it came out more tired than irritated. “Just let me sleep…”  
Stockman’s eyes widened at the proper use of his name, suddenly very thankful Bradford was already asleep and so couldn’t see the blush that lit up his face. As he left the room to go find some place to sleep for the night he didn’t see behind him when the shiba mutant smirked.


End file.
